Silver Queen
"A dark world... such a dark world. It needs... a Knight." The wife of Lodeus and the number 3 ranker 300 years ago, the Silver Queen was the core of the Rhodean Knights. Her true name is Rhine, but most historians refer to her as simply "The Silver Queen" due to her important position. She is one of the few more known by her Sobriquet than her actual name. It is rumored that she is the true reason why Zahard destroyed the Rhodean Knights. Appearance The one word that can describe her in person is "Ethereal." She does not really seem to be there; simply a wisp or projection that is far above your existence. Everything about her - even the way she moved - made her seem "angelic." Not in a beautiful sense, but a powerful sense. Many knew that she was far above what they could ever hope to achieve. Physically, she was rather small framed but of tall stature. Her hair seemed to change color depending on the lighting, ranging from silver to pale blue. She nearly always dressed in white. Her most notable features were massive white wings that could retract or expand at will. And yes, they could be used to fly. Personality Not much is known about her; as years went by, she became a recluse. Rhine was said to be incredibly kind and graceful, the epitome of a queen. She was dignified beyond any other high ranker, even Lodeus. History She was married to Lodeus over 1000 years ago, before the Tower was organized. They did so in mid climb, which was unusual. Zahard is said to have vied for her affections, but lost to Lodeus. Nevertheless, along with the fourth member of their party, Kronos, they established the current system of the Tower. For some reason, she gained the sobriquet even though she was not married to the King. This is most likely due to her demeanor and power. About 200 years after the Tower was made, Lodeus organized the Rhodean Knights to guard her. About 300 years ago, in the "Year of Blood," chaos broke loose. After her husband was killed and the Rhodean Knights destroyed, it is assumed that Zahard captured her. Nothing else is known after that. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities She was incredibly powerful as Rank 3. However, Lodeus testified in private journals that her power exceeded Zahard himself with ease. However, she was not aggressive or power seeking. Nexus She is the only person in the Tower to hold this position. She does not usually engage in combat, but is the core of any formation. This is why she is the "Nexus" or center of Zahard's old party and the Knight's formation. She also can grant Exceeds. From her fortified position she can rain down shinsoo attacks of unrivaled strength. Breathe: With a flap of her wings or blow of breath, shinsoo affected spins wildly out of control and tears enemies it contacts to shreds. If she is surrounded in the middle of a battle, she can easily release a whirlwind and massacre them all. However, it can hurt friendly units. Heartbeat: By concentrating compressed shinsoo and releasing it, she can create flying "chunks" of shinsoo that crush everything they touch. ''Exceed: Her unique ability is to grant others an "Exceed." An Exceed is a power stylized to mirror the owner and provides overwhelming force. The seven users of Exceed were her Knights, 5 of whom are dead. They are considered extremely "hax" in pure abilities.'' Weapon Radiance: ' Rhine uses no actual weapon. Instead, all the shinsoo on the floor is available to use at her disposal. She generally manifests the shinsoo into a staff she holds and can block with. *'Shinsoo: Since the weapon is pure shinsoo, she can manipulate its shape, size, and other factors. It is virtually indestructible and only goes off her mental strength. Traits Strength/Speed/Skill/Intelligence: ^etc.: Relationships Trivia